Brother and Sister Chemistry
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mookie and Heather are starting to get along and they were dancing int he rain and they kiss, which is kinda awkward because they're like friends or brother and sister, though one's a raccoon and the other's a possum. Anyway, it's sweet and cute, so R&R!


Brother-and-Sister Chemistry

by: Terrell James

One late afternoon, Mookie was sitting down in the branch watching the clouds roll by. Then, he realizes that it's gonna start to rain, which could be considered a little peaceful. He sighed contentedly and felt as if rain wasn't gonna dampen his peaceful time. Then, he saw Heather climbing up the tree and finds Mookie sitting down the branch. She asked, "What you doing, Mook?"

Mookie turned around and said, "Just watching the clouds and stuff. Looks like it's gonna rain."

"It is gonna rain." she said.

"Really? I didn't realize that." he said.

They both decided to watch the clouds go by and it changes from white to light grey. Then, they started to feel the wind flowing through their fur and it made them feel relaxed and peaceful. They both let out a deep breath and sighed peacefully. Heather stared at Mookie and he stared at her and they laughed nervously.

"I-I think somehow we got the point that we actually-- you know, uh-- that we might--" Mookie said.

"Like each other?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, that." said Mookie.

Heather sighed and then, she turned to Mookie and said, "Somehow, it feels like I have a crush on you. Just a little."

Mookie chuckled and said, "How little?"

"Probably big little."

He looked kinda nervous, but sorta felt like she was like his best friend, only in a different species. Unusually, he was very content with her and she felt the same way about him.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're more than just friends?" Mookie asked.

"I don't know, but I got the feeling that we're boyfriend and girlfriend." she said.

Mookie looked shocked and then he said, "Beautiful-looking possum say what?"

Heather giggled and she said, "Thank you."

"Okay, friends, yeah. Crush, maybe, boyfriend and girlfriend, no way. Besides, what would your dad think? He probably doesn't know I'm alive." he said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I'm just worried that your dad doesn't like me, even though we're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Mookie said.

"My dad loves you like you're his own son, even though you're a raccoon. He's totally smitten for you and that's the reason he's trying to spend a little more time with you." said Heather.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure?" he said.

"I'm positive." said Heather.

"Hopefully, you're right." said Mookie.

"I am. Trust me on this. Since it's almost raining, wanna do something fun together? Some music to dance to?" she said.

"Now that you mention it, I have something new on my iPod that kinda has a little slow-dance to it." said Mookie.

"Okay, let's hear it." she said.

Both Mookie and Heather got down from the tree and went to the log to get the iPod. He activated the iPod and the speakers and then he turned on the song that he recently put in. Heather blushed and giggled softly and Mookie stared at her and laughed softly. He asked, "Can I have this dance?"

"You certainly may." said Heather.

They both started dancing as the song started as the clouds change from light grey to plain grey with a little wind blowing through.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close, take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked to mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

While the song played, Mookie and Heather were running around the forest, playing hide-and-seek, laughing together and chasing together.

_Oh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be_

And they got back together and kept on dancing through the song while the sound of thunder came up on top of the sky as the song continues to play.

_It's like cathcing lightning the chances of finding someone like you (Like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

Then, the rain started to pour and Mookie and Heather were spinning around, holding their hands and the song ended on a good scene.

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Then, when the song ended, they were walking around, staring at each other with their eyes locked to each other. Heather sighed and held Mookie's head. Then, they looked up at the rain and looked at each other, they both started to kiss. Both Mookie and Heather laughed nervously and he said, "What did just happen?"

"I don't know. Did we just--?"

"I know! This is completely unexpected."

Heather sighed and she said, "You're sweet, Mookie."

Mookie blushed a little and he said, "You're sweet, too, Heather."

She giggled softly and they saw Ozzie standing in the log. Mookie was feeling a little apprehensive around him and said, "I hope you didn't see that."

Ozzie nodded his head and said, "I think I've seen enough."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're gonna snap at me?" he asked, nervously.

"I'm not gonna snap at you. I don't bite... much." he said.

"Dad, come on. Mookie's trying to like you. Just give him a break." said Heather.

Ozzie sighed and said, "Heather, can I talk to Mookie alone for a few minutes?"

She nodded her head and said, "Don't worry. He'll grow to like you, I promise."

Then she walked away, leaving Ozzie kinda content and Mookie nervous. He said, "I have this strange crush on your daughter, but we're just friends. Honest."

"I know you are and I understand that you're just friends and that's okay. I wanted to make sure that you're okay. I think that's why I let her check on you often. She seems to like you a lot." he said.

Mookie smiled at him and said, "She's like a best friend to me, but at the same time, we have sort of a brother-and-sister connection."

Ozzie came to him and puts his hand on his shoudlers and said, "My daughter's lucky to have a friend like you and I'm gonna be here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks, Oz." said Mookie.

Ozzie came over and gave Mookie a hug. He embraced him in different ways that's almost a father and son relationship. He said, "You know, if you want to, we can spend time together, just me and you. What do you say?"

"I'm cool with that." said Mookie.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's raining like crazy out here." said Ozzie.

They both went in the log and everyone else was there, protecting themselves from the rain. Mookie and Heather stared at each other and smiled awkwardly. Then, he looked at Ozzie and felt completely content and comfortable around all the other animals, including Heather.

* * *

I figured it would be very sweet for this story. The song was called "Can I Have This Dance" from Troy & Gabriella from high School Musical 3. It would be pretty awesome and cool to make this kinda sweet and say, an awesome story to be written and seen, even if I do say so myself. Tell me what you think and tell me if it's awesome!


End file.
